Rebel Inc.
'Metal | Baltimore, MD' Official website Reverbnation Facebook Twitter SonicBids YouTube Members B-Lock: drums Strong: the mic K Dubbs: guitar/vocals Keni: bass Bio REBEL INC. is this Generation's Premier Protest Band! Having toured independently for over 4 years, REBEL INC. is driven by their passion to spread the music and message, and is no doubt the hardest working band in the movement today. They have been recognized by industry professionals and have shared stages with some of the biggest names in music today. If you get a chance to see rebel inc. live, you will share an experience that tens of thousands of people have enjoyed all across the country and have described as "absolutely captivating". REBEL INC. is an intense blend of metal, punk, hip-hop, and hard rock music, born in the outskirts of Detroit "Rock City", MI, and rising to prominence out of Baltimore, MD. This four piece band is known for their raw, passionate, and explosive sound and stage presence, powerful guitar rhythms, and thought provoking social and political lyrics. These characteristics put them in the realm of bands such as Rage Against the Machine, System of a Down, Korn, Rob Zombie, TOOL, Papa Roach, and Linkin Park. Their music also bridges the gaps to Rise Against, Anti-Flag, Metallica, Hollywood Undead, Three Days Grace, Five Finger Death Punch, and Breaking Benjamin. Their self-released debut EP has had every song played on terrestrial radio on more than 45 stations in the USA, Canada, Australia, and the UK. It has rave reviews across the globe, radio DJ's, blogs, and magazines, including Germany and Italy. HELLO MUSIC says REBEL INC. is “On the cusp of greatness!” The diversity of crowds that enjoy the band's music is summed up by Kendra Beltran from Bryan Farrish Radio Promotion, “They would fair well with the commercial crowd at the Van’s Warped Tour, the metal heads at Ozzfest, and the eclectic crowd at Coachella.” Wisconsin radio DJ Gary Schmaltz calls the album “A national treasure.” REBEL INC. was also added to the PANDORA RADIO library in the winter of 2011. The highly anticipated sophomore album "Soundtrack To The Revolution" was recently released in November of 2012, and all 9 tracks have already received radio play worldwide. Great reviews are pouring in. REBEL INC. joined elite names as their song, "Killin' The Future," was released on the compilation album "A Soundtrack For Refusal" with Tom Morello, Rise Against, Anti-Flag, and Strike Anywhere to benefit the Civilian-Soldier Alliance. The band has also had songs placed in a films, and has provided support for national artists such as Seether(sold out), Chevelle, Fuel, Anti-Flag, Cold, Kottonmouth Kings, Otep, Hed PE, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus(sold out), Straight Line Stitch, Psychostick, Green Jelly, and Nashville Pussy. In early 2012, The Bubba The Love Sponge Show out of Tampa, FL had pronounced the band's track, "Broken Man", as the #1 Protest Song. Also, VH-1 Classic's "That Metal Show" host, and comedian, Jim Florentine, has shown his love for the band, by wearing his REBEL INC. t-shirt on an episode with Marilyn Manson, John 5, and Steve Harris of Iron Maiden, and talking about the band while interviewing with Loudwire.com after he opened for Metallica at the Orion Music and More Festival. He has also previewed the new album "Soundtrack To The Revolution" and has called it "Amazing!" naming it his #1 Metal Album of 2012. REBEL INC. is currently unsigned, and touring 22 states INDEPENDENTLY. The response has been extremely positive in every city along the tour route, and the fans are increasing rapidly. Radio DJ's, venue owners, production managers, booking agents, music reviewers, sound engineers, and most importantly, THE LISTENERS, have given the band great feedback on the live show as well as the music. In order to truly EXPERIENCE this band, you must see them LIVE. [1] ''' 'Discography 6 Song EP (Sold) 1 - March 2 - Let It Go 3 - Everything That You Hate 4 - Shake'em Up 5 - 909 Revolution 6 - Broken Man Soundtrack to the Revolution 1 - Killin' The Future 2 - Police State 3 - You Said 4 - Bring The Dead Out 5 - No Song 6 - GI Resistance 7 - Burn 8 - A Time To Kill 9 - Justice Compilations Soundtrack to Refusal 2 - Killin' The Future Songs of Freedom: Live and Let Rock 11 - 909 Revolution Songs of Freedom 3 19 - Killin' The Future Songs of Peace 16 - G.I. Resistence Songs of Freedom: Rock Anthology 9 - Broken Man Spirit of the Indies Vol. 1 8 - March Spirit of the Indies Vol. 2'' 1 - You Said